erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ionadai Comhairle
Ionadai Comhairle is the Governor of the Mathair System colony, and former Combine Ambassador. Background Governor Ionadai Comhairle, aged 40, is the Governor of Asgilath and the former Ambassador of Ariilyth in the Combine. Prior to becoming the Ariilythian Combine Ambassador, he used to one of Ariilyth's Councillors however he was chosen by Aodhain himself for the role of Ariilyth's Combine representative. As ambassador, Comhairle at first possessed a calm and relaxed attitude to most issues. Not often bursting out like his former colleague, Donelly. He would often approach matters professionally. However as time went on he became progressively more aggressive. Ionadai's role as ambassador came to risk after an outburst he had at a Combine dinner in the UAAA. Ionadai began to grow more hostile, until he eventually threatened the SR2 Mahtiid, losing him his job. Now he serves only as the Governor of the Ariilythian colony: The Mathair Systems. Role in Aodhain's Rebellion During Aodhain's rebellion, Ionadai was a councillor to Harold, but he was sympathetic to Aodhain's cause and spied for him, feeding him information. It was also Ionadai who gave the order to one of Harold's bodyguards to pull the trigger on the king. Views on Augmentation Ionadai was travelling near the border to the wildlands. When a skirmish of wild-folk attacked him and his party, he escaped with his life but not with his left eye. However he was able to obtain a new robotic eye to compensate. Although due to the technology at the time, the eye was not at the standards of the augmentations capable today and Ionadai refused to go through the process again. Needless to say he wasn't overly fond of getting himself augmented, however recently he built up the courage to get himself a proper eye augmentation. He realised that augmentation is not as bad as he thought and proceeded to augment himself further. Now he revels in his newly found self. Personality Ionadai mostly tries to solve issues with diplomacy first and violence second, though he is very obnoxious and can get angry very easily, he may react in a loud manner depending on his level of anger. When angry enough he can be very hot headed to the point where only Aodhain himself is capable of calming him down. Although this is very rare He is often the first to criticise "barbaric" suggestions, actions, political systems, nations, etc. He especially hates Communism and the Alkarzi. However he is very likely to cower in his office if any of them were to come knocking on his door. Ionadai is not a brave man. He is also not very forgiving and may hold a grudge for a long period of time. He especially loathes Councilor Lorina Hilsan for taking the role he thinks he rightfully deserves. Family Ionadai is the son of Ayamonn and Brighid Comhairle and elder brother to Moina Comhairle. He has many uncles and aunts on his mother's side, and a few on his father's side, and is the cousin of 6. He mainly gets along quite well with his family save his eldest cousin, Lochlainn Comhairle, a fellow politician. Ionadai absolutely loathes Lochlainn, this is due to his cousin's bullying of him as well as the current, bitter, political rivalry going on between the 2. While Ionadai currently holds the position of Governor of Mathair, Lochlainn is a very influential member of the Ariilythian council. Trivia *He is asexual. *He is a vegetarian. *He is left handed. *He has a habit of saying "barbaric" and "barbarian". However, he does not notice this. Category:Ariilythians Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Rebels Category:Cyborgs